


Coaxed

by SirLukeTheCute



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gore, M/M, Pain, This is very gorey, grian gets hurt, oof, read with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirLukeTheCute/pseuds/SirLukeTheCute
Summary: Why had he trusted him?
Relationships: Oliver Brotherhood & Charles | Grian, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Coaxed

Grian grunted, biting the fabric of his ripped shirt in his mouth to try to suppress his screams as he silently bared the pain as well as he could.  
Blood. There was so much blood. Pooling around him, coming from his various wounds and seeping into what clothes remained on his body.  
It hurt.  
He cursed himself in his head for that.  
Yeah, no kidding, Grian! Of course it hurts.  
He shook his head, tears coming to his eyes once again as the stinging grew worse.  
He was losing way too much blood way too quickly.  
He felt himself start to get lightheaded, his brain going so quickly but one thing consistently on his mind.  
He'd been dumb enough. That was the first thing. He'd been dumb enough to fall right into his trap, coaxing and manipulating him until the final moment. the moment to strike. And strike he certainly did.  
"Fuck- Fuck!" He said, muffled through the fabric in his mouth which fell out, drool dribbling from his lip and down his chin as the shirt scrap fell to the floor.  
He bit his lip, hard, still trying hard to suppress a pained noise.  
He knew now, looking back, that there were obvious signs to what he'd been doing.  
The constant check ups on where he was going, who he was going to be with.  
The constant begging that he cancel his plans with his friends, his distasteful talk of Keralis.  
Cub had been hanging out with Grian a while ago, and looking back it was very clear Cub had been trying to warn Grian about _him_.  
But Grian had been too stupid to see the signs.  
_"Dude, you wanna hang out later?" Cub asked, looking to Grian with a smile on his face. There was a hint of something else in his gaze, but Grian dismissed it as Cub being tired or something. The poor man didn't get nearly as much sleep as he needed.  
"No, I'm hanging out with Jumbo today." Grian politely declined, giving him a smile back.  
Cub's face faltered.   
Grian paused. "Sorry."  
_Grian cursed himself for not realizing. Cub was such a kind, genuine person, and it wasn't a secret that Grian may have had a little crush on the slightly older man back when they first met.   
But that was all behind them, right?   
Grian thought of his friends and let out a small cry. He probably would never see them again. not now, now that this was happening.   
Grian wondered when Mumbo would return.  
Sometime soon, perhaps. But Mumbo didn't seem to have a schedule with their little torture sessions, and it was likely Mumbo was just doing it when he felt like it. Which meant there was no room for a strategy or anything. Which Grian positively hated.  
He grunted again and once again tried messing with his bloodied hands, trying desperately to wriggle out of the bonds on them. He suppressed an embarressing noise as the rope scratched his wrists, leaving small blisters on them, further worsening the bruises there.  
He just wanted to go home.   
Mumbo probably wouldn't do that, though. If what Grian had been through so far told him anything, it was that Mumbo was not keen on letting him out.  
Letting him out meant he could tell everyone what Mumbo had done, and with his reputation that would be a huge risk.  
Mumbo would probably kill him, he realized.  
Grian really didn't want that.   
His mind started rolling impossibly fast, panicking hard as he desperately tried to find a way out.   
No no no, he didn't want to die, he couldn't die, no no no! don't kill me, don't kill me!  
He was kicking and flailing, trying so very hard to get out when...  
the door's lock clicked open, and Mumbo stepped inside.  
"Charles." He said.  
Grian swallowed, looking at him in the face.  
"Mumbo."  
"There's no need to use that name, dear."  
"U-uh, Oliver.."  
"There you go." He purred, coming in, shutting the door behind him. "Good boy."  
Grian did his best to sit up as Mumbo leaned down to examine him.   
"You've certainly been trying your hardest to leave me, hm? You know what happens when you disobey me, Charles."  
"I- I know."  
"You know what?"  
"I know, Sir."  
"That's a good boy." He hummed, reaching out with a delicate hand to run a few fingers through Grian's matted hair.  
Grian swallowed, shaking horribly from the fear. The torture was bad, sure. It was agonizing and horrible and he hated it so much... but he would, embarrassingly, prefer it over death.   
He looked at Mumbo with wide eyes, silently praying he'd just go away and leave him the hell alone.   
Mumbo didn't do that though.   
Mumbo grinned at him, eyes shining. "You're beautiful, but you're so... gorgeous like this. Bloodied, shown what can be done to you. Bruised, beaten... I've dreamed of this, my dear." He purred, every word heavy with admiration. But admiration wasn't helping. It didn't help that Grian was in agony, terrified of what could happen to him.   
He smiled, continuing to run his hands through Grian's hair.   
Grian hesitated before speaking. "C..can you let me shower?"  
Mumbo only laughed at that.  
He tried again. "I feel gross, with all this blood. I just want to clean myself, please-"  
His smile fell. "You shouldn't feel gross. You look beautiful."  
"But-"  
"No." He said sternly, glaring into his eyes.   
Grian shrunk back, his nerves itching at him again.  
"S-sorry."   
"Good boy." He growled, a smile returning to his face. It wasn't the cheery one anymore however. It was full of lust and desire.  
Grian didn't like that.  
He didn't like any of this, this was awful... Why did this have to happen to him? why him of all people.  
Grian suppressed a sob, shaking.  
"Shhh, darling." 

Grian glared up at him, biting his sore lip.   
"Grian, don't glare at me." He said, narrowing his eyes at him.  
Grian was about to say something in response before jumping nearly out of his skin, hearing a loud BANG somewhere from outside the room Mumbo and Grian were currently in.   
Mumbo hissed, cursing to himself. "Well. It sure is your lucky day." He growled, standing up straight, defensive.   
More noise followed, before voices called out.  
"Grian?"  
"Buddy, you there?"  
"Grian!"   
"Grian, where are you?"  
Grian smiled.   
It went over pretty quickly, thankfully.   
The other hermits found Grian on the ground, Mumbo standing before him.   
Mumbo put up a good fight, but against Cub his wit and slight muscle was.. useless.   
Cub dragged Mumbo off angrily, both parties bickering with one another, mostly Cub cussing the hell out of him.  
Keralis and Bdubs saw Grian on the floor and rushed to help him, Keralis talking to him softly as Bdubs scooped him up in his arms and carried him to the ambulance.   
He was safe.   
Finally, he could rest easy. Keralis sat next to him, rubbing his bloodied hand gently as they drove to the hospital.   
Grian smiled.  
it was over.  
He was going to be okay.  
It was okay.  
He was..  
"How are you feeling?"  
Despite his happiness, he barely registered Keralis' question.  
"I'm fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Hgggg I only recently got into this fandom so forgive my horrible writing I'm still getting used to it.  
> Please tell me what you think


End file.
